Bailey Michaels
Bailey Trevor Michaels '''is a main character in CharyssaAddict's fan fiction, '''Glee: The New Decade.''' '''Bailey was created by wiki member JamesonOTP. Backstory All his life, Bailey dreamt of one thing: performing. From the time he was three, he wanted to be onstage, performing. Bailey has an almost innate need to be performing in some capacity. It's almost an addiction for him. He loves the adrenaline rush. Bailey was raised by a single mother as his father left him before he was born. He knows his dad, but not very well. He sees him at birthdays and Christmas but that's it. His dad is the epitome of a deadbeat dad. His mother is very loving and caring. She's done everything she can to make sure he is taken care of in life. He has two older sisters and two young nieces. He loves to help take care of them. Personality Bailey is very friendly, funny, caring, and popular. He's a people person, and while he does have a few enemies, he tries to get along with everybody. He's senstive, but has a tough side. He was bullied in middle school by some of the goth, jock, and punk kids. When he's reached his limit of what he's gonna take, he's very blunt and will strike back. He's a very devoted friend, especially to his best friend since second grade, Charity Webber. He goes to great lengths to help her, look after her, and be there for her. They even dated before Bailey came to terms with his sexuality. When it comes to performing, Bailey is a very fierce, Rachel Berry-esque performer. Like Tinkerbell, he needs applause to live. Being onstage is a rush for him. He's a great singer and even better dancer. Bailey tends to be insecure at times, feeling he is ugly, too skinny, too pale, too short, etc. He has very little self worth and self esteem, but Charity constanly tries to build him up. Appearance He's slightly on the short and skinny side and is an easy target for some of the guys who pick on him. He's very stylish, though. He is a very attractive guy, but doesn't nessecarily see it in himself. He is widely considered one of the hottest guys in school by the girls, but refuses to take it to heart. His smile is said to light up a room. Sexuality Bailey is gay, but for a few years before high school, he was confused about his sexuality. During this time, he dated his best friend Charity on-and-off. They are still friends since he came out and Charity still harbors an attraction and love for him, but she knows it's a lost cause. Baily likes masculine guys, often falling for straight guys only to get severely crushed when nothing comes of it, furthering destrying his self worth and self esteem. Bailey is openly gay, out to everyone. His mother is very accepting of it. Songs Solos Season 1 *Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera Category:Male Character Category:LGBT Character Category:Main Character